Alternative Year 4: The Second Wizarding World
by W.V. Awdry
Summary: An alternative version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


Alternative Year Four

After lunch was over Harry and Ron made their way down to the courtyard outside the castle. "So," said Ron. "Fred has a way we can enter without giving ourselves beards."

"How do we do it?" asked Harry.

"We take our paper and throw it into the ring in enchanted paper balls," said Ron. "He and George were talking about it this morning."

"But how would we get down here?" asked Harry.

"We'd use the cloak," said Ron. "Sneak into the great hall, throw the paper in, and then we'll head back to the dormitory."

Just then Hermione walked out looking rather annoyed. "What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"Don't talk," snapped Hermione. "I could kill that cow Lavender Brown."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Lavender and I got into a fight because she accused me of using her star charts to line Crookshanks litterbox," said Hermione.

"We're you using them to line Crooskshanks litterbox?" asked Ron.

"Hell no," said Hermione. "I was using them for scrap paper for Arthimacy homework. I can't help it if she leaves them on her bed. Professor McGonagall saw that it was my handwriting and I got punished. Let's get onto potions before this day gets any worse."

Professor Snape seemed to be very sick. Judging by the fact that he kept a hand on his head and had his eyes shut tight, Harry guessed he had a very bad migraine. "This afternoon we are going to be brewing the Drax Potion," Snape said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "Can anyone tell me besides the mudblooded all it know what the Draxlydolallyoo tionopoo is?" asked Snape in slurred speech. The class stared at him. "Anyone?" asked Snape who was growing paler by the second. "Ninety points from, PuffleHuff."

"Professor are you feeling all right?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"Why Yes Panties I'm quite fine," said Snape but the words had barely gotten out of his mouth when he fell to the floor. A fourth year Slytherin girl who Harry didn't know made her way over to Snape and turned him onto his side as he was starting to make wretching sunds and was starting to shake violently. "You!" she said pointing at Neville as Snape got up. "Go get Madam Pomfrey." Neville got up and ran as Snape vomited.

A few seconds later Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came running down with Neville right behind them. "Oh my god," said Madam Pomfrey as she looked at Snape who now had orange blisters all over his body. She quickly waved her wand and summoned a stretcher. She put Snape on it and quickly rushed it out the door. Professor McGonagall then cleaned up the vomit with a wave of her wand and turned to the class. "You are all dismissed to your dormitories," she said. The students got up and made there way out.

"Whoever did that to Snape is in big trouble," said Hermione as she, Harry, and Ron headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"He's been poisoned with cerebrum tincidunt," said Hermione. "It's a potion that's banned for being extremely deadly. After five minutes of being ingested it's only a matter of time before you're dead."

"Well surly Snape could brew something," said Harry.

"That's the problem with Cerebrum tincidunt," said Hermione. "It activates faster with movement. Assuming Snape got the potion at lunch, by the time he got to the dungeon it would've been at full force. He couldn't have found the cure if he was pressed for it."

"What's the cure?" asked Ron.

"Anything with lemons and limes," said Hermione. "But you need to have it made within five minutes i and Lunch ended half an hour ago."

"So Snape is dead?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded and entered through the portrait hole.

Snape died at four o'clock that afternoon. As a result at dinner that evening all of the Sytherins and a number of the Durmstrang students all wore a black arm band to mourn the loss of their head of house. "Tonight we mourn the loss of a head of house, a professor, and a friend," said Dumbledore. Harry noted that a number of students and a few professors dearly wanted to challenge that "friend" comment. "That is why we have decided to give a toast to Severus Snape. Everyone," said Dumbledore as he lifted his glass. "To Severus Snape."

The response was mainly Slytherins and teachers, though Harry noticed Professors Victors, Sinestra, and Sprout just raised the glass and drank as they didn't really care for him.

As soon as the feast was over Harry and Ron headed to the Gryffindor Dormotory to ready for their plan. However as they walked Ron fell to the ground as Professor McGonagall yelled "FLINT!"

"Harry looked and saw that Ron's leg had grown as large as tree trunk. "Three week's detention," said Professor McGonagall. "And eighty points from Slytherin."

"You're not taking any points from me," said Flint as he raised his wand. However Professor McGonagall turned his wand into a inkwell which poured a bottle of ink on Flint's head. "Potter," said Professor McGonagall take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. I'll be having a word with Mr. Flint."

"I can't really walk," said Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry. He pointed his wand and Ron's leg and floated Ron down to the hospital wing.

Harry was surprised to find that there were several other Gryffindors in the hospital wing. "Slytherin students are close to being thrown out of this school," said Madam Pomfrey as Ron sat down. "Oh that'll take most of the night Mr. Wealsey. Shirley could you bring over the shrinki?"

"Coming," said a voice. Harry saw the Slythernin Girl who'd come to Professor Snape's aide. come walking over. "You're not going to hurt me?" asked Ron.

"Unlike the rest of my house I don't believe in petty revenge," said Shirley. "This should be back to normal by morning."

"Oh good," said Ron.

"I'll send the notes," said Harry.

"Good," said Ron as Shirley prepared to administer the potion to reduce the swelling.

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Upon entering he found Fred and George were the only ones in the common room as he heard loud yelling coming from the girls dorm. "What's going on/" he asked.

"Oh Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati are having a philosophical discussion," said George as he wrote down another order form "It's a pity we can't go up there and watch." Just then Angeline Johnson and Katie Bell came down clad in towels.

"Hello," said Fred as he saw Angeline.

"Oh don't start. You see me like this every Wednesday Night," said Angeline.

"Really?" asked George. "I always wondered why you leave me behind."

"Stow it," said Fred as he yanked Angeline out of the way as a Crystal ball came flying down the stairs and smashed at the bottom. "Good lord they're destroying everything."

"They destroyed our clothes while we were in the shower," said Katie. "And we can't get back into our dormitory because there all of this stuff going around.

"We'll we've got stuff that might fit you," said George as Professor McGongall entered the room. Harry noted she was nursing a cut on the side of her face and she had a black eye. "Why are you two in towels?" she asked as Fred and George jumped in front of the chasers. "Potter what are you doing up?" A trunk came flying down the stairs and smashed into Professor McGonagall who fell to the ground. "Harry you and George go get help," said Fred.

"You're not leaving us here like this!" said Katie Bell.

"All right Harry go get help, George, go up to our dormitory and get our muggle clothes. Ladies follow me to our shower room," said Fred. "You can wait there until we get you clothes,

Harry got outside and found Professor Sprout. "Is Professor McGonagall in there?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "But she got hit by a trunk."

"A professor dies and this castle goes to hell," said Pofessor Sprout as the Slytherin Qudditch team flew by on their brooms completely naked throwing dungbombs. "All right I'll go help her. Where are you going?"

"To see Ron," said Harry.

"Okay," said Professor Sprout.

The inside of the castle was in complete anarchy. The Slytherins inspired by Marcus Flint were rebelling and no one was safe. As Harry made his way through the corridors he saw Slytherins defacing school property. Where the hell was Dumbledore? Harry thought.

However as Harry neared the great hall he saw that the teachers had barricaded themselves inside it. Harry quickly turned around and quickly made his way up to the hospital wing.

He found Ron sitting on his bed his leg starting to shrink back to normalsize. "Did you put our things in?"

"No," whispered Harry and he explained what happened.

"Well that's a shame," said Ron as Shirley came walking back over. "So Ron are you all right?"

"Yes," said Ron.

"That's good," said Shirley. "Do you need any help Harry or are you just visiting?"

"Just visiting," said Harry.

"Okay," said Shirley as she walked off.

"Who is she?" asked Harry.

"She's Shirley St. Clair," said Ron. "She's a cousin of the Malfoy's and is a Squib which you know how well that goes over with them. But she says she's using Kwik Spell to help her out and Madam Pomfrey says she's an excellent potion maker when it comes to medicinal potions. Shirley hopes to become a healer at St. Mungos."

"A what?" asked Harry.

"A person who heals someone," explained Ron.

"Oh like a doctor," said Harry.

"Healers are different,' said Ron. "They don't cut people open for stupid reasons unlike doctors. As Professor McGonagall was brought in. "What happened to her?"

"Hermione sent her trunk flying into her," said Professor Sprout. "She's been sent to the headmaster. Meanwhile Minerva is going to have to go to Saint Mungo's."

"Yes, I would recommend that," said Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Potter I suggest you return to your dormitory."

"He'd be better off out of the castle," said Madam Pomfrey as Professor Victor came running in. The normal unhappy expression she usually wore was replaced by one with fear. "I heard Minerva was here."

"She's unconscious," said Professor Sprout. "What's going on?"

"Hagrid and Madame Maxime had been poisoned," said Professor Victor. "One of the Beauxbatons students alerted me to it."

"Did you stop it?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"If my guess is correct there's no way to stop it," said Professor Victor. "The potion used is X9 which causes the brainstem to split itself in two in under fifteen minutes. I'm guessing the ingested it twelve minutes ago.

"How did you know it was X9," asked Madame Pomfrey.

"The Smell," said Prfessor Victor. "One of the ways you can tell is that the potion smells like mead. If you smell that and you see that the eye sockets are a royal purple you know X-9 had been used."

"Well that would be an easy way to posoin Hagrid considering mead is his favorite drink," said Shirley. "And given that he and Madame Maxime probably got together tonight."

"We're in deep trouble with the Luxembourg government when she dies," said Professor Victor. "Their minister of magic Herge De Gaulle's been looking for a reason to attack England due to the amount of people You-Know-Who killed in Luxembourg.

"Why does he think Voldemort killed ?" asked Harry.

"Because he believes that Voldemort was connected with the ministry given the blood policy Britain has," said Professor Victor. "Europe like America and the Middle East have moved on from the days where blood purity is measured. The only places that still deal with Blood Purity are Great Britain and the African colonies that were once controlled by the Ministry of Magic."

Just then a magnified voice echoed through the castle. Harry was relived to hear Dumbledore's voice. "All students are to stay in their dormitories. All teachers are to report to the great hall."

"Harry I'll take you back to the dormitory," said Professor Victor.

The next day all of the Slytherin Students were expelled from the school for their involvement. Meanwhile the bodies of Madame Maxime and Hagrd were taken to the Ministry of Magic to see what had happened. Professor Victor and Harry both were angry by this, but there was nothing that could be done.

Dumbeldore was very secretive about where he had spent the night, although he seemed to be aware that the Luxembourg government along with the nations of Slovakia, Portugal, Austria, and Germany were gearing up for the invasion of England due to the death of Madam Maxime.

However it was decided that the Goblet of Fire ceremony would go as planned. However there was a slight modification. The Luxemborg students had all been taken home, which meant that there would now only be two school competing: Durmstrang and Hogwarts. "I suppose the di-Wizard tournament has a nice ring to it," said Fred as everyone walked in. "Of course given that the Luxemburg position is growing in Europe this tournament might kill some people."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because if you don't compete you die,' said Angeline.

"Oh," said Harry.

At last everyone sat down. Harry noticed that Professor Moody was absent. The goblet of fire was produced on stage. However Harry was even more surprised to see Professor Flitwick doing the ceremony. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"I guess he's still in London trying to argue with the Luxemburg ambassador to not invade England," said Fred. "Of course the Luxemburg is getting plenty of help from a few nations that have a number of old farts who enjoy supporting Voldemort. Dad says Lithuania agreed to help, which means were really going to be in for a fight."

"Let's begin," said Professor Flitwick. The goblet quickly sent up a note. Professor Flitwick caught it and read it. "Viktor Krum." There was an applause for Viktor as he made his way to the room. A second note shot up. 'Cedric Diggory," said Professor Flitwick. Cedric got up and made his way to the room. However just as the cup was being put away a third note shot up. Professor Flitwick caught it. "Harry Potter."


End file.
